Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble
Bugs Bunny in Double Trouble is a video game developed by Atod AB for the Sega Genesis and Game Gear, released in 1996. The game stars Bugs Bunny and features pre-rendered 3D graphics (similar to Donkey Kong Country for the Super Nintendo) Plot Bugs is fast asleep and dreaming, and in his dream, he sees Yosemite Sam experimenting on a "giant carrot serum". Unfortunately, Sam caught sight of Bugs and ordered Gossamer to fetch his brain to complete his robot experiment, resulting in Bugs being chased by Gossamer. Bugs soon comes across a Televisor, which he uses to travel through "dreamland" and outsmart familiar foes from his past. Gameplay The main levels are loosely based on various classic Bugs Bunny cartoons, such as Duck! Rabbit, Duck!, Bully for Bugs, Knighty Knight Bugs and many more, including a bonus level which is accessed by collecting Bonus Stars in the main levels, only in the Genesis version. Levels *Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *Bully for Bugs/Roman Legion-Hare *Hare-abian Nights *Knighty Knight Bugs *Haunted Hare *Spaced Out Bunny (Genesis version only) *Mad as a Mars Hare *Hare-Way to the Stars Items *Speed Shoes - Increases the player's speed *Invulnerability Potion - Gives the player temporary invincibility *Canned Carrot - Refills the health meter *Giant Silver Carrot - Grants the player an extra life *Stopwatch - Gives the player more time *Bonus Star - Collect three of them to access the Bonus Level *Glue Pot - Found in the Duck! Rabbit, Duck! level; can be used to slow down Daffy *Carrot Weapons - Found in the Hare-abian Nights level. There are three types of weapons: **Bull's-Eye Carrots - Aims directly at the target **Homing Carrots - Flies straight towards the target **Carrot Bombs - Hold down A to throw it further, then wait until it blows up Enemies/Bosses *Daffy Duck - Chases the player. *Elmer Fudd - Wields a rifle, can instantly kill Bugs if the time runs out. *Caterpillar - Slowly squirming around. *Chipmunk - Tosses acorns at the player. *Toro the Bull: Runs at the player with horns out. Can be used as a trampoline. *Lions **Charging Lion: Chases Bugs in the underground section; also appears in the Game Gear version, replacing Toro's position **Trapped Lion: Slashes at Bugs with its claws. *4 Thieves **Thief 1 - Flies toward the player on a magic carpet. **Thief 2 - Utilizes a boomerang. **Thief 3 - Swings a sword. **Thief 4 - Punches the player. *Yosemite Sam (Genie) - Rides on a magic carpet and uses the genie lamp to fire multiple balls at Bugs *Small Knight - Charges at Bugs with a spear. *Baby Dragon - Swoops down at the player. *Yosemite Sam (Black Knight) - Wields a battle sword. *Dragon - Spits balls of fire from its mouth. *Count Bloodcount (Bat): Slowly flying towards the player. *Ghost: Slowly following you. *Gossamer - Attempts to slap Bugs. *Yosemite Sam (Mad Scientist) - Charging against the player, also riding on Gossamer's back in the laboratory section. *Witch Hazel - Disguises as a female rabbit which can regenerate Bugs' health. After a few seconds, she'll emerge and fire a magic ball, tricking the player. *Marvin the Martian - Attempting to knock back the player when riding the space scooter *Flying Saucer (Marvin & K-9) - Flies towards Bugs, firing missiles and tossing dynamite sticks at him. *Instant Martian - Wields a laser pistol. *K-9 - Charges at the player. External links *https://www.mobygames.com/game/bugs-bunny-in-double-trouble Category:Video games Category:Looney Tunes Games Category:1996 Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Game Gear games Category:Sega